


Obvious/Oblivious

by Mixk



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s being particularly oblivious to Thor’s obvious interest in him, to all the Avengers’ dismay. Thor finally makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious/Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in the submit box of thegreatesthonor blog on tumblr, and it’s my first fic ever in the fandom. I don’t have quite a good grasp yet on the characters so pardon me if they’re OOC.

# [Steve/Thor] Drabble: Obvious/Oblivious

 

 

“Hum…something on your mind, Thor?” Steve asks mid-sentence in the middle of a meeting, a little uneasy under Thor’s scrutinizing gaze across the round table. Every team member turns to look at the Norse God, waiting for the latter to respond.

“I wouldn’t say something so much as  _someone_ ,” Tony intervenes before Thor can, looking back and forth between Steve and Thor. Steve cocks an eyebrow questioningly at the billionaire, but the latter offers only a shrug in response.

“Is this about Jane Foster again?” Steve heaves a sigh, looking up when he hears people groaning and muttering. “Thor, she’s fine—”

“Are you blind, Steve?” Natasha’s tone is almost reprimanding, which takes Steve aback. He’s known her to be curt sometimes, but never quite so personal.

“I uh…”

“Steven,” Thor speaks up at last, demanding Steve’s attention back on him. “May I point out that you’re looking positively dashing today?”

“I…what?” Steve is baffled, not quite expecting  _that_. If he’s a bit flustered by Thor’s playful smile, he hides it with a frown and retorts, “You interrupted an important discussion about battle strategies for that?”

“To be precise, he’s interrupted nine meetings to undress you mentally,” Bruce adds, causing a round of laughter among the Avengers, save for Steve who fails to understand how that’s in any way funny. 

He finds it ridiculous. What kind of prank is this they’re playing on him? Thor, interested in him…that way? Steve found it hard to believe. Steve may have had a few stray thoughts or two about the Norse God—many, actually, but that’s not important—but they are just that. Thoughts. He never puts too much care into them. People have fantasies, that’s natural. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when suddenly he’s forced out of his chair, catching a glimpse of Thor grinning.

“Since you are so keen on playing innocent, I have no choice but to show you, Midgardian,” Thor declares and throws Steve over his strong shoulder, spinning on his heels to look at the others. “This meeting is adjourned, Steven and I shall mate tonight!”

“Put me down!” Steve orders the God, panic creeping into his voice.  _Was he serious?_  Steve wondered, pictures of an nearly naked Thor flashing through his mind, setting his heart on a fast pace. “THOR!”

“TMI, man!”

“Ugh, finally!”

“What took you so long, Thor?”


End file.
